For love or glory
by i-live-in-district-12
Summary: Insert the Glee characters into the world of Panem (The Hunger Games) Rachel Berry wants a life outside of district 4 and dreams of the bright lights of Capitol City where she wants to sing. However her world changes as she gets thrust into a game of survival as her name gets called in the reaping along with the boy she thinks she loves - Finn Hudson. Other ND characters too.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I know this is a bit left field but really wanted to try and write the Glee characters in a different world and had this idea and thought why not give it a go. Would love your thoughts/opinions if you like or not. Thanks.

Rachel Berry sat on the wooden pier her legs dangling off the edge meters above the crystal blue water that was her family and her districts livlihood. Her gaze was cast out to where the boats currently fished the seas, the grandeur of the view was never lost upon her. Whenever she had free time she would walk down here and just watch as the men went about their jobs, hauling lines in the sea, setting the buoy's in place, the older men returning to the pier their days of hard labour on the boats over, but still fished off rods to make a living. She often found her voice down here and began to sing an old lullaby her mother used to sing to her as a child before she had passed away.

Baby dear, Mama's here,

watching_ over your slumber._

Dream, my child, until the dawn

Wakes the daisies on the lawn.

Dream you float in a boat,

Under starry heavens;

Dream of brooks and singing birds,

Scented breezes, tender words.

The sea breeze whipped through her hair and usually such a cool breeze would see her move and begin the walk back home, however today was reaping day. The usually vibrant scene of the ocean now was nothing more than a ghost town. There was no school today, nor were the fishermen at their posts instead today was the one day a year where everyone remained in the confines of their homes, fear of whose name would be picked and whose death was almost a certainty. District four has not had a victor for as long as Rachel could remember, there was never one her in lifetime. It was exactly a year ago to this day that Rachel remembered hearing the name Lauren Zises being read aloud by their district escort Emma Pilsberry. After the initial shot of relief had passed through her the recollection of that name sunk in, Lauren had sat beside Rachel in one of her classes. While she didn't know Lauren, the shock of knowing the individual virtually being sent to her death was something that had impacted her a lot more than she had thought it would, it was something too close to home.

Rachel had often pondered why Lauren's selection had impacted her so personally for someone she did not know. After months of anguish and confusion Rachel knew that she viewed herself as Lauren, she was upset for all the things that she would not have been able to experience or achieve in something only years of a life lived could offer someone. Rachel was not content to become a fisherman's wife, a homemaker of sorts, that life held not appeal to her. Instead she had her sights set much higher, something that despite her fathers pleas to forget just wouldn't subside, she wanted to leave district 4 and move to the Capitol as an Singer. Her love of music came from her mother, her father had no musical inclination and would always tell her of how her mother could light up a room with the sound of her voice. Rachel was determined to leave this fishing district behind and head to the Capitol where the bright lights and fashion forward citizens resided and while she longed to be there, she did not want to become like them. Their obsession for the Hunger Games where children were sentenced to death was something she could never nor would she ever understand - their thirst for blood in the form of entertainment was sickening.

A squark from an overhead seagull broke Rachel out of her thoughts, she turned back towards to the city and noticed the increased volume of Peace Keepers which could only mean the afternoon reaping was getting closer. She knew she needed to get back to her house, her father would be in a mad panic if she left it much later, she still needed to bathe and dress for the occasion. While she could have taken the short cut home through the side streets, she instead opted to go the longer route via the city main street which coincidentally was the location of Hudson's Fishing Supplies. She was optimistically hopeful that while passing she would be able to catch a glimpse of the Hudson's son Finn. They were both the same age and attended school together, Rachel knew she was infatuated with him, while knowing he did not even know of her had no-one she considered a friend at school, while Finn was friends with everyone, he was well liked and captain of the swimming squad. Their worlds had never collided not even through chance, all Rachel could do was watch from the sidelines, wondering if he would ever look over and see her.

Rachel flattened her hair down, the wind today was not going to let her win as it continued to blow hard as she began the walk into the town centre her hand gripped tightly in her fathers. The walk had been as silent as the dinner they had shared prior the closer they got the tighter their hands clasped together, the peacekeepers were abuzz as the families on the outskirts of the centre said their goodbyes.

"I'll see you tonight" her father gave her hand one more reassuring squeeze.

"See you dad. Love you" Rachel turned and joined the queue to register her attendance for the quell.

"I know you don't I?" the girl turned and asked.

"We are in the same grade and have a class together." Rachel recognized Quinn who was in line in front of her, surprised she even knew her face.

"Berry, isn't it?"

"Rachel Berry"

"I've heard my dad talk about your voice, he often says he hears you singing down by the pier." Rachel's eyebrows popped in surprise at the mention of others discussing her singing, let alone the father of Quinn the Mayor of district 4.

"Well good luck today Rachel" as soon as their conversation had begun it was over just as soon. Rachel headed to the roped partition that was for the girls in her age group parallel to the boys where she couldn't help herself from searching for the familiar face of Finn Hudson. She spotted a group of red letterman jackets and knew instantly that she was looking at the back of Finn Hudson. She was taken aback when he turned to face her and his brown eyes locked directly with hers, she couldn't make herself turn away and it seemed that he wasn't eager to look away either when a loud crackle sounded through the air breaking their long stare as Rachel's eyes darted to the stage where Emma Pilsburry entered the stage. The sound of the anthem blasted through the make shift speakers indicating the beginning of the Reaping ceremony.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Thank you for your reviews and follows they are greatly appreciated - I hope this next installment meets expectations. As before - please let me know your thoughts and opinions, would love to hear them!

The large ornate oak doors to the Justice Building opened and the small petite figure of Emma Pillsbury accompanied by District Four's Mayor John Fabbray walked out onto the make shift stage. Ms. Pillsbury always intrigued Rachel, while from the Capitol she was a muted version of some of the limited fashion forwardness that she had seen from the Capitol. Her auburn hair was styled in a up-do bouffant - her clothes were a single block color but in Capitol fashion and she wore no ostentatious tattoo's or piercings again something most citizens were proud to show off. The national anthem had finished and she reached her spot front and centre of the stage overlooking a deathly silent crowd while lowering the microphone stand down a few notches.

"Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games" her small voice echoing through the square. The outer crowd that consisted of family members not eligible for reaping moved and shifted uncomfortably as the reaping process had now officially begun.

"Today we will choose one boy and one girl who will have the distinct pride and honor to represent District Four in this years Hunger Games." she paused as she did every year as if waiting to hear the crowd erupt in applause or approval - every year silence ensued.

"Well let's get this underway shall we" the sound of Emma's heels resonating through the silent crowd as she walked over to where the names of the districts girls were placed in glass vase woven to replicate fishing net. Her manicured hand delicately picking up a crisp blue envelope that rested on top of the pile. She began the walk back to the middle of the stage, opening the seal on the envelope.

"For the glory of District Four our female tribute is Rachel Berry"

Rachel Berry, she said the name over in her head, she knew that name, it was her. Her mouth was open in shock, the stares and sympathetic glances at her cemented what she already knew, but didn't want to believe. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes just giving herself a second to collect herself, she was now playing a game of life or death and she needed to get her head in the game and start playing. Her eyes opened now no longer full of fear but instead determination - that is what everyone would see when they saw her on television tonight. She lifted her her head high and purposely walked past the crowd of girls who she never knew nor would know. She reached the stage and took her place on stage, she was seated beside their District mentor, she looked over at him in his slacks, shirt and vest hoping there was more to him than what met the eye. Knowing despite her false bravado there were tears fighting hard to break she focused her gaze upon the pier she was seated at only a mere few hours ago, trying hard to etch the image of how the sun was glittering off the blue waves to her memory.

"And now to the boys" the same process was repeated and she now stood once again blue envelope in hand in-front of the microphone.

"For the glory of District Four our male tribute this year is Finn Hudson"

All the composure that Rachel had mustered was lost when she heard his name, she let out a loud gasp, her hand flying to cover her mouth. What a cruel twist fate had thrown her way, of all the opportunities to throw them together, it seemed that fate was sending them to their death together. There was suddenly a commotion in the outer crowd as peacekeepers were making their way to where they were trying to contain Mr. & Mrs. Hudson, she could hear the wails and screams of Mrs. Hudson crying out for her son, her only son. The disturbance had subsided and Rachel was now joined on stage by Finn, who was now standing on the other side of Ms. Pillsbury.

"Let's hear a big round of applause for this year's District Four tributes - Finn Hudson & Rachel Berry"

It seems this time around Ms. Pillsbury knew not to expect any adulation from the crowd and instead of pausing and awaiting for a response, she linked her arms with Finn & Rachel turning and guiding them into the newly opened doors of the Justice Building. Rachel turned for one last look at her home, the sea's full of merchant boats the overhead birds and the smell of salt that always filled the air, she was going to miss it. As she was ushered into the building she turned to once again lock eyes with Finn, noticing that they were no longer bright but instead now filled with a look of terror, a look that mirrored hers.

She was immediately thrust into a large room that was covered on every wall from floor to roof in books, if it were not for the circumstances she would have been in awe from such a sight, perhaps grab a book or two. There was a sudden noise at the door and before she knew what was happening her father was standing in-front of her, his eyes swollen and red.

"Dad" she ran over to him, throwing herself in his arms, in doing so she also opened the flood gates as all the pent up emotion she had been holding onto suddenly exploded.

"I'm so scared dad. I don't want to do this. I don't want to die." she could feel his tears as they fell and mixed in with her own.

"My baby" his hand running through her hair, she recalled he used to do the same thing when she was younger whenever she awoke from a bad dream, it used to soothe her however it wasn't have the same effect now.

"What am i going to do dad?" she removed herself from his embrace.

"You are going to have to listen and learn to everything that they teach you. You need make alliances, you are going to need the others to help you survive. That Finn, he is a good kid, you make sure you two team up, i'm sure he will protect you." he wiped away her fringe, looking directly at her, making sure she was listening.

"But what if i have to kill someone, i don't think i can do that."

"No-one ever really knows what they are capable of until the time comes. Just focus on staying alive and doing everything you can to get back home to me okay baby?"

"I will dad, i promise i will try to do everything I can to come back home to you."

"That's my girl. Now one more thing, this is probably the most critical thing you need to do - you need to make sure they love you"

"Who?" she asked confused.

"The capitol." she sighed, understanding what he meant, there was always a crowd favorite and it never was a surprise that they made it to the final on most occasions. Coincident - she never thought so, nor anyone else from the districts.

"Oh. But no-one here loves me dad, i don't have any friends even the " he placed a finger on her lips silencing her "I love you, and i'm sure they all will love you too if you show them the real you."

"Thanks dad" The next minute happened all to fast before she had the chance to give her father one last hug, several peace keepers stormed the room, dragging him out. She wanted to yell after him, throw herself at them, but her energy was sapped and she wouldn't have had the energy to swat a fly if it landed right in front of her. Instead she noticed for the first time the piano sitting in the corner and headed over to where it was her fingers instantly finding the keys and the melody that she had learnt from a young age. She was singing yet another tune her mother had taught her when she noticed for the first time that she was not alone, she looked up and found Emma Pillsbury, Finn Hudson and her District Mentor standing watching her.

"It's time to go" Emma indicated with a nod of her head for them all to follow her as they fell in line behind her heading to the train station at the bottom level of the Justice Building.

"That was amazing" Finn said taking a step to catch up to Rachel.

"Thank you."

"Do you always sing like that?"

"Usually when i'm alone or down by the pier."

"Well your voice is incredible, you shouldn't hide it."

"I don't hide it, it's just that normally nobody listens"

"Well you should make them listen." she looked up at him, realizing this was the first time she was talking to him and how odd their conversation was being that it was about her.

"Okay, well this is our ride, you will find the train is a nice change from home, only the best for our tributes" Emma broke their conversation as a giant train waited with open doors. Finn indicated that Rachel should go first, as she boarded the train, she realized Ms. Pillsbury wasn't kidding the overt opulence of the train was more than anything she was used to, and she never went without anything.

"If you go to your rooms there are some clothes for you to change into and once you are done we will meet back here at 5pm for dinner"

Well that was it, her time was now no longer her own, even if what she had left was limited. She trailed down to her quarters, for the moment just wanting some time alone so she could set herself a plan. A plan that included Finn Hudson.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Sorry this chapter took awhile. As always - any thoughts or comments you have are always welcome in fact they are appreciated - PM or reviews xx

Rachel lifted her tired body up off her bed, looking down at her down at her pillow and the tear stained patches that remained. Her tears had dried up earlier in the night however the emotions that she had been holding back all day escaped in the solitude of her new abode. There was no clock in her room, but she knew it would be early hours of the morning and that she would be the only one awake at such an hour. She had refused to leave her room for dinner, she could tell that Ms. Pillsbury was getting annoyed, the small demure knocks turned into banging fists at one point. She was in no mood for company instead opting to wallow in her self pity. After she boarded the train she headed for what would constitute as her room for the duration of the journey to the Capitol. She locked the door, her back up against the timber her legs giving way as she slid down the door crumpling into a ball. The tears had begun, she had managed to hold it all together up until that moment - the moment she found herself alone and knew from here on out that is exactly what she was - alone and being sent to what was almost a certainty her death.

She headed into the bathroom to survey her face, the reflection looking back at her almost startled her. Her eyes were still red and bloodshot, her cheeks flushed as red as her eyes and the small trace of make up she had applied earlier in the day it seemed was washed away with her tears. She ran the cold water, splashing it up on her face the coolness felt refreshing against her hot skin. As she headed back into the room, she felt her stomach growl in protest to it's lack of food. She toyed with the idea of sneaking out, she knew where the dining cart was located, she walked through it to get to her room the thought of running into anyone the only thing stopping her from leaving.

She slowly opened her door, her head peaking out the door surveying the corridor - relieved it was empty. She left her door ajar afraid the noise would wake someone, she walked on her tip toes past the other sleeping passenger quarters and onwards to where food was awaiting her. She entered the cart and the smell of the food over whelmed her. She was surprised there was still food out, it seemed the Capitol Trains catered for anyone to eat at anytime of the day. She began stacking a plate full of food, some familiar to her, some that looked and smelled delicious but she had no idea what it was. With her plate in hand she headed for the dining table and began to eat in silence. After finishing off her second plate of food, she was about to push for a third plate when the door swung open and Finn walked through.

"Oh" he stammered, pulling up realizing he wasn't alone.

"What are you doing awake at this hour?" she asked, hoping she hadn't awoken anyone else aboard the train.

"Can't sleep. Been a long day, a lot to think about you know? I just thought I would get something to eat. I didn't see you at dinner earlier. I knocked on your door, but you didn't answer."

"I wasn't ready to come out. I just needed to be alone; I guess we need to get used to being alone now, because that's what we are now aren't we?"

"No, we don't have to be. I mean you're here, Mr. Schuster our mentor is here, and then there is Ms. Pillsbury. She was very worried about you when you wouldn't come out, she even had the train conductor in here asking for a key to your room to check on you."

"That wasn't necessary, i'm fine. Like i said i just needed to be alone."

"Do you want to be alone now?" Rachel shifted uncomfortably, while she thought she wanted to be alone, just standing here now talking to Finn there was something settling about it, for the first time since boarding the train she felt like a normal girl again.

"No."

"Well while we are both here and awake do you want to watch the rest of the District's reaping ceremony? Ms. Pillsbury organized a copy for us. We were going to watch it together after dinner, but we decided to wait until you were with us."

"I guess so, it's not as if i'm going to fall asleep anytime soon, might as well do something productive."

Finn grabbed a bread roll as he passed the buffet, following Rachel into the next cart on the train. Once again the train did not fail to impress with its opulence, the room was covered in wall paper from the floor to the roof with multiple plush couches and a large screen TV mounted to the wall. Finn sat down on the couch directly facing the TV, it was only a two seater couch which made Rachel hesitate, she was conflicted. She scolded herself for being so silly and despite the rise in her heart rate she sat down next to Finn.

"You ready to watch? I think this is the whole reaping ceremony, so it is going to have us in it. I don't know how to quite use this thing." he held up the remote control, still studying the buttons.

"Here give it to me" she took the remote out of his hands, it wasn't too different to the one she had at home. She pressed the play button and the Capitol national anthem begun playing, just the same as it had every year she had watched the Capitol programing.

"Here we go" Finn looked over at Rachel as the District 12 introduction began, he grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers in hers, all of a sudden Rachel didn't feel so alone. The program had unfolded with out much ado - the outside districts never garnered much attention. They typically were always the first to die in the arena, last year however a boy from district 11 had made it to the final two, there were many who believed he would win, however a timely fire ball during the final showdown made sure that would not be the case. None of the children reaped made much of an impression on Rachel, that was until they reached district 2. For the first time since watching the evening procession she felt threatened - there was something about the girl when her name was called, sure she was a career and they were always a threat, but there was something else about this girl. Santana Lopez had a look about her, her demeanor was strong and threatening, Rachel could almost swear she was glad her name had been called.

"Well, that was interesting. I'm not sure if i actually got anything from watching it, but i guess that's why we have Mr. Schuster - he is our mentor after all, i'm sure he'll have plenty to say after watching it." Finn grabbed the remote turning off the television, turing to face Rachel.

"I hope so. I mean i have no idea what we are supposed to be doing. All I know is that given the chance I want to be as far away from that District 2 girl as possible."

"So what should we do now?" he asked sheepishly, running his hand through his hair.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sleepy actually, i'm about ready to fall asleep, but I don't want to go back to my room."

"You want to stay here a bit longer?"

"Do you mind if i just lie here, next to you. It's good to not feel so alone." Rachel looked up at him from below her lashes.

"No. I don't want to be alone either." she removed her fingers from within his, instead closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder, tucking her legs underneath her.

"You know i wish we got to know each other under different circumstances. I mean you didn't even notice me until today." it must have been the lack of sleep that allowed her the courage to speak those words, her eyes didn't even flutter open, she was falling off to sleep and her sentence must not have registered with her that she spoke it aloud for him to hear.

"Me too. I've noticed you for a long time Rachel, a very long time." he whispered into her hair, unaware if she was still awake to her his words.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Hey guys, thanks for the new follows - always appreciated. I'm actually really proud of this chapter - I hope you like the progress for Finn/Rachel. Please, please leave me feedback - it helps in motivating to write faster ;)

Rachel let out a small yawn, she could hear the feint sound of her father snoring as she inwardly cursed herself for falling asleep on the couch again. She reached her hand out searching for the cushion to prop under her head, but couldn't locate it. _Why can't I find the bloody pillow _she felt herself getting irritated as she was still tired and wanted to remain asleep but found herself awaking in frustration. She opened her eyes, confusion starting settle in - the window was off to the wrong side, that wasn't her coffee table and that was certainly not her dad on the couch beside her. Yesterday came racing back to her all too quickly - the reaping, the farewell with her father, the train and of course last nights rendezvous with Finn.

"Ahem" Rachel sat upright at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Good morning" she looked over to find Mr. Schuester on the opposite couch a slight smile playing across his lips "Good to see you out of your room." Rachel shifted on the couch sitting up and lowering the hem of her skirt.

"Morning" she smiled sheepishly, glancing to her left amazed Finn was still sleeping through the commotion. "I got hungry last night and I came out to get some dinner. I ran into Finn, accidentally of course, he said he couldn't sleep and decided to get some food too."

Mr. Schuester chuckled "I'm not surprised he made he way to the food cart, that boy never stops eating."

"I'm sorry Mr. Schuester, we didn't mean to fall asleep out here. It's just that we were watching the reaping ceremony together and fell asleep, we didn't mean to. I hope you're not mad at us." she rambled, she felt guilty getting caught out here and felt the need to explain how they came about to be out here asleep together.

"Call me Will. There is nothing to apologize for Rachel. Now how about you wake up Finn and we all meet back here in half an hour for some breakfast. From there we can start to discuss how we are going approach the opening ceremony and some other details."

Rachel nodded, she didn't ignore the fact he seemed to glide over 'the other details' but instead opted to leave such conversations until they needed to occur. Right now she needed to wake up Finn, she smiled to herself, he still was snoring softly she almost didn't want to wake him.

"Wake up" she whispered in a sing song voice, lightly shaking his shoulder. He roused slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, letting out a groan in protest.

"I don't want to go to school today mum" Rachel laughed, it seemed she wasn't the only one who awoke a little groggy.

"Huh? what? where am I?...Ohh" she sympathized with him, she knew exactly how that moment felt - awakening in what was meant to be their normal life instead realizing they were the latest players in the Capitols game meant to punish and control the outer districts.

"Morning. Uh Mr. Shuester was here, he said he'll meet us for breakfast then we'll go over our plans or something."

"For a moment there I thought i was back home, then.." Rachel nodded.

"I know, me too. I thought your snoring was my dad."

"What? I don't snore"

"Ohh yes you do. Lightly, but snoring is snoring" Finn laughed, Rachel still couldn't believe she was sitting beside Finn, having a conversation with him let alone laughing with him especially considering the circumstances.

"Alright you win, i guess i do snore. So how long before breakfast?"

"He said half an hour, i guess that gives us time to go shower and dress."

"Well i guess i'll see you for Breakfast then?" Finn stood reaching his hand out offering it to Rachel, she took ahold of his hand on offer, lifting herself up off the couch "See you at Breakfast."

Breakfast had been a quiet affair, it seems that and weren't very talkative, Rachel had surmised they must have been saving it for after breakfast when the 'serious' talk began. Finn had been eating non-stop he had no time to talk between the mouthfuls of food he had been consuming, Rachel just picked off the fruit on her plate in silence.

"Alright Finn, Rachel are you both ready to head next door?" _Let the games begin _she thought to herself, she wasn't ready but she knew she would never be ready for what she needed to discuss. She nodded and rose out of her seat leaving the remainder of the fruit on her plate, she wasn't really hungry anyway.

"Our train shall be arriving in the Capitol approximately 5pm tonight. The opening ceremony will be taking place tomorrow night, that will be our first opportunity for you to not only see the other tributes, but most importantly it will be your first chance to create a first impression with the Capitol citizens. The next few days will be full of training - that is not mandatory but i really do insist that you attend, even the survival stations will equip you with some basic knowledge that is invaluable." Rachel wondered how many times she made this exact speech and how many of the people who sat where she did right now actually listened to what she said.

"So enough about the formalities tell me a bit about yourselves." Mr Schuester relaxed back into his seat, she looked over to Finn indicating he should go first.

"Oh okay then. I'm captain of the school's swimming squad, I hold the school record for the fastest 400m & 800m freestyle mens. I know how to tie knots - my dad made sure i knew - for when i took over the fishing supply store. I play most sports, but my favorite was football, my parent's never knew I played. My mum didn't approve."

"Okay Finn, that's great there is plenty there to work with. How about you Rachel?"

She fidgeted with her hands, she paled in comparison to Finn - she didn't play sports, in fact she was horrible and uncoordinated. The other girls always chose her last when it came to team sports, something she didn't blame them for, she was more of a liability than anything else.

"I can sing and play the piano" she knew it wasn't much but it was all she had, all she could think of too offer.

"She's really good. Like incredibly good." she glanced over to Finn, thankful for his interjection of support, she felt so pathetic right now, she was in no way ready to enter The Hunger Games.

"Well this is certainly a first, but i'm sure we can turn that into a weapon. I'm sure no one will be expecting that as a talent. It would certainly be a first, something...unexpected - that is a good thing here, predictability is a weakness." for the first time, she felt her spirits rise, maybe just maybe she wasn't a total lost cause.

"Alright Emma, I mean Ms. Pillsbury and I need to go, we need to join a phone conference with the other mentors - President Sylvester from The Capitol has sent through a mandatory meeting that we have to attend. It should only be a few hours, I think you two kids should spend some time together, get to know each other. You are going to have to rely on each other in the arena you are going to be all that the other will have in there, while everything and everyone else conspires against you. Of course Ms. Pillsbury and I will be doing everything we can to help you, but we can only do so much the rest depends on you both." Rachel didn't know how to respond to his advice, instead she opted to wait until they both left the room and they try to talk to Finn.

"Well that was motivating." Finn broke the silence that filled the air with their departure.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked, Finn nodding.

"Did you mean what you said before, about me singing?"

"Yes, of course i did. You have an amazing voice." Rachel could feel herself blushing at his compliment.

"That's very kind of you to say. You know i've seen you swimming a couple of times, you're really good, like really good."

"You've seen me swim?" Rachel bit her lip, she didn't realize how much she was going to give away by that statement. They didn't share any classes so the only time she would have seen him swimming was at his training after school, which she often attended to watch him.

"Yeah a few times, after school." There was no point hiding it now she thought.

"I've seen you a few times in the bleachers. I always wanted to come and say hello, but I never did. I don't know why."

"I know. Because i'm Rachel Berry a nobody."

"No that's not it" he cut her off "There is something about you, something that seems so perfect - I never felt good enough to speak to you." Rachel scoffed, her perfect, too perfect for the most popular boy at school to speak to.

"As if. You're the most popular guy in school. You don't have to be nice to me now because we are in this together." she could feel herself getting angry.

"I'm not. I'm just being honest with you." he could tell by the look on her face that she was in no mood to debate the fact of the honesty of his intentions right now.

"Look how about we leave this for now. How about you teach me to sing a few notes of that song you were singing in the Justice Building yesterday. After that i'll teach you how to tie some fisherman knots?"

Rachel let out a loud sigh, while she wanted to continue their discussion, getting into an argument right now wasn't a wise idea and decided to take him up on his peace offering. She was in fact looking forward to the opportunity to sing a little, it always helped her feel good no matter how bad the situation, music always made her smile. Getting to sing alongside Finn was something she never imagined possible, but getting to perform was something she could never say no to.


	5. Chapter 5

**** I apologize for the long delay - have been very uninspired i'm afraid. This isn't a long chapter but the following chapters will provide the introduction of some other beloved ND members. Would love for any feedback to help the motivation kick in and stay :) **

Rachel remained unmoved on her bed, her mind was moving at a million miles an hour keeping pace with the speed of the train she was currently aboard. She had returned to her bedroom about an hour ago, her afternoon spent with Finn, and now she was waiting for the official announcement of their imminent arrival into the Capitol. After spending half an hour trying to learn a single knot - her and Finn both mutually agreed that she wasn't getting anywhere and maybe it was time to give it up and move along to their singing lesson. She had been surprised, he was good, really good. However then again this was Finn they were talking about, typically everything he tried he excelled at. She had taught him a duet that her parents used to sing together, and she was surprised at how well their voices blended together. Their lesson had attracted some attention, as at one point both Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury had sat observing them, whispering behind their hands. She was unsure what that was about. Regardless how amazing her afternoon singing with Finn had been, it had to come to an end and with that bought the reality of their arrival into the Capitol. Miss Pillsbury had come in and indicated it was time to go back into their quarters, pack up their belongings as they would be departing the train with the hour. Rachel was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear the feint knocking at her door.

"Come in" she yelled, bringing herself up to be seated on the edge of her bed.

"Hello Rachel, it is just me Ms. Pillsbury. But please call me Emma." Rachel shifted as Emma sat down beside her on the bed.

"Alright. Emma is there something wrong?"

"Oh no dear there is nothing wrong" she patted Rachel on her hand. "On the contrary, I just wanted to talk to you about your singing."

"What about it?" she asked, nervous.

"In all my years I have never heard a voice so beautiful as yours. It's just such a shame, i mean so much talent in someone who is..." she left her sentenced unfinished, but Rachel knew exactly what she was implying someone who is to be sentenced to death. She held no illusions about her survival chances when in the arena.

"Thank you Miss. i mean Emma. I just wish i had the chance to live out my dream to perform in the Capitol. I mean that's all i've ever wanted to do, my poor father has been trying to talk me into something else - a nice housewife for a well to do man. Ever since my mother died he has been trying to dissuade me from this so-called silly notion i have. But he doesn't understand that this is what i want to do - i want to sing and i want the world to hear me when i do." she looked over to Emma, feeling vulnerable, she never opened up to anyone before, she was unsure why she chose to do so now and to Emma. She had never had a best friend, and wondered if this is what friends did - share their secrets, their dreams, things that she could never share with anyone else before now.

"Hmmm. Well i have been thinking...Mr. Schuester actually came up with the idea, but we were thinking of showcasing your talent. We want the Capitol to see the real you - your powerful voice. This is how we want the Capitol and the other tributes to see you - the singing star from district 4."

"How would we do that?" she asked, unsure of what Emma was asking her to do.

"Well i'm not sure it's possible yet - but I can talk to the President Sylvester and see if we can get you to perform something at the Opening Ceremony. I will have to embellish your performance history and your status as a star of sorts in district four. But i think i can be persuasive enough if you are on board with it?"

"Really, i would be able to sing in front of a live audience?"

"Yes of course, a live audience and televised to all the homes in all twelve districts - this kind of exposure would be fantastic."

"Oh that would be wonderful. Thank you Ms. Pillsbury, i mean Emma, sorry. I can't believe it - singing in front of so many people, and my dad would be able to see as well." she couldn't hide the excitement in her voice.

"Well i will take that as a go ahead of sorts. I will see what i can do Rachel. In the meanwhile you prepare as we should be arriving in the Capitol very shortly. Goodbye Rachel" Emma stood off the bed, leaving an excited Rachel with even more to think about.

The train had come to a stop over half an hour ago, however Rachel still paced her small room awaiting for the knock on her door advising it was time to depart. A knock that was taking far too long to come. What could possibly be taking so long she thought, she suddenly had an idea, she dragged the chair over from the corner of the room giving her the height to see out the window. She stood on the plush chair her finger tips gripping the window sill tightly for support as her eyes adjusted to the brightness that was the train-station. Everything was white - the wall tiles were a bright white, the floor tiles were white, even the peacekeepers uniforms here seemed whiter than usual. She could see hundreds if not thousands of Capitol citizens barricaded off to one side as she observed people walking escorted into a building of sorts, it bore a slight resemblance to the Justice building back in her district and she could only assume this was the extravagant Capitol Justice building. It finally dawned on her who she was viewing walking into the building - it had to be the other tributes. She had no idea they were all on the same train, but then again, she shouldn't have been surprised. She narrowed her eyes trying to get a better look at the tributes, hoping to learn something. She ended giving up in frustration, she could barely see a thing, and she wasn't going to do herself any favors if she fell off the stupid chair injuring herself. The sudden loud knock on her door - indicated it was now her turn, she collected her bag along with her courage and opened the door.

"Rachel" Mr. Schuester greeted her, Emma and Finn smiled at her.

"Alright now Finn, Rachel this is the first time the Capitol citizens are going to catch a glimpse of you - remember first impressions count." Rachel took a breath to steady her racing heart as Emma grabbed her bag off her as they stood in front of the large steel doors awaiting them to open.

"Here we go" Finn mumbled as he stood next to Rachel as the doors slid open and the roar of the crowd erupted.

"Here we go" she said back to him as they took a step out of the train and onto the platform. The cheers were a little overwhelming, people were yelling out their names, Rachel at first a little shy, began to wave to the crowd, this exactly what she wanted an adoring public, people knowing who she was, if only it were under different circumstances. She looked over at Finn who was also smiling happily engaging the crowd, she knew exactly why they would love him, he was someone everyone loved. She noticed there were a lot more peacekeepers here, wondering if they were here to keep the public out of them in. Rachel and Finn finally arrived at the door of the Justice Building together.

"Shall we give them one last farewell?" Finn asked Rachel. "Sure why not?" she replied not really sure what he was implying. He grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers in hers as he then lifted their hands together in a signal of triumph and began waving with his other hand, unsure of what to do Rachel followed his lead. This seemed to create even more of a frenzy with the Capitol citizens as their cheers reached a new octave.

A/N - **Anyone have any suggestions on which of your fave characters you would like to see me include?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - This chapter is a thank you to my two latest reviewers (noro & emilygleefinchelfangirl) and my latest story follows. After my lack of motivation with that last chapter, thanks for your comments and support - it really helps!**

**Am i missing any character faves that anyone would like to see included?**

Rachel smoothed the sheer light blue fabric of her outfit, she had just finished with her stylists for this evenings arrival ceremony. She stared at her reflection, surprised by the woman who looked back at her, she looked nothing like the 17 year old girl she was. She mused if this somehow made the citizens forget they were sending children to their death. Ebony her stylist had informed her that they were referencing an ancient mythology a time before the Capitol and the districts existed, something she called called the Greek Gods. It seemed Ebony had a pennant for Ancient History and fashion and this was her artistic trademark. She was styled as Amphitrite, the greek goddess, queen of the sea, wife of King Poseidon. She had been informed that Finn and his stylist had been onboard with Ebony's suggestion and would be styled to suit their Greek God theme. She couldn't help wonder what he would look like, her mind recalling images of Finn in his swim wear that he wore back home, her cheeks turning pink.

Her outfit was nothing like her clothes back home, the strapless dress was made of a light and sheer blue fabric which bordered on being see-through, the fabric wrapped tightly around her body accentuating her demure figure. The floor length skirt had a large thigh high slits up the front, allowing her to walk with ease, and gave the illusion of rippling waves around her as she walked. Her hair had been heated with these strange utensils which ended up giving her hair a boost in volume along with loose waves that framed her made up face. Ebony had complimented her on her skin, she said that it was the first time she hadn't had a need to do much. She had put a product on her face which seemed to illuminate her skin, overall Rachel was impressed with what Ebony had achieved, she felt beautiful for the first time in her life.

"Rachel, are you ready?" Mr Shuester had appeared through her door.

"Yes." she nodded, nervously taking in a deep breath. She had followed him out the door and was instantly flanked by a pair of Peacekeepers. Emma had told her to expect a strong presence of peacekeepers, there had been several incidents over the years of tributes getting into altercations with each other before the Games. It was a few years ago where a tribute from district six had been killed by a career after the opening ceremony. That had sparked controversy among the districts - there had even been talk in the school yard about a conspiracy. It had been a quiet walk to the meeting location, there were people everywhere, she anxiously scanned the crowd for Finn, not daring to leave the side of Mr. Schuester.

"Will! Rachel!" a little hand waved in the air. "Excuse me, coming through" the crowd seemed to part and Emma appeared from seemingly nowhere. The figure behind Emma caught Rachel's eye, her heart skipping a beat, her eyes drawn to Finn's exposed bare & bronzed chest.

"Thank God you are here, the chariots are positioned over the other side. We have to head there straight away and get them ready." Will nodded, Rachel could only assume that it was her and Finn they required to 'get ready'. She had to focus on maintaining a regular breathing pattern as Finn fell in-behind her as they began the arduous walk to where their chariots awaited, she could feel his gaze upon her and the sensation left her feeling a little excited.

They finally arrived where it all was happening, looking around there were tributes everywhere. She looked at the chariot positioned behind their station, she could clearly see the two district five tributes dressed in what she could surmise as Power Plant worker uniforms. The male tribute who looked to be the same age as her had what Rachel could only describe as the biggest lips she had ever seen on a human before, while the female tribute looked like the terrified child she was, she couldn't have been older than 12. Seeing the young girl made her feel sick in the pit of her stomach, instead she opted to spy on the chariot in-front. She heard their stylist whose loud voice carried the distance to where Rachel stood call them Blaine & Tina. The tributes from three were always termed the 'brains' of the tributes, they always survived on their wits, but always fell short at the end of the Games. Brains could only allow you to survive for so long, you also had to have the ability to kill without remorse to win the Games. Rachel didn't want to look any further ahead to where the district two tribute - Santana her name was - awaited, Rachel positive she could kill without any emotional conflict.

"It's time" Emma looked over to Will, the Capitol anthem beginning, which could only mean that President Sylvester had entered the arena. Finn had jumped on the chariot with ease his hand instantly extending to Rachel. She gripped his hand tightly as he lifted her up with ease.

"You look beautiful." he whispered it so softly Rachel was unsure if she had heard him at all. She turned to look at him, his brown eyes locking with hers it was as if the entire world around them had ceased to exist and it were only them. He lifted his hand and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face, she lifted her hand tracing the path of his hand the electricity from his touch still very much alive. The chariot suddenly jolted, and they were instantly thrust back into the real world Rachel losing her balance, falling forward.

"Whoah" he gripped her by the shoulder, preventing her from falling off, landing face first in a pile of dust.

"Sorry" she whispered, embarrassed once again by her lack of co-ordination.

"I've got you." he reassured her. The anthem had finished playing and she could hear the roar of the crowd, the time had finally come for their grand entrance into the Capitol. The crowd now quickly dissipated and only the mentors, stylist and tributes remained. There were already exchanges of insults being thrown at each other, thankfully none had been directed at either Finn or Rachel. The loud neighing from the horses indicated that the chariots had begun their procession, and with that she grabbed ahold of Finn's hand unsure of whether it were for comfort, support or the need for her to be touching him and feeling that jolt of electricity again.


End file.
